In recent years, as social interest in beauty and health has increased, an increasing number of people have been taking care of their health and continuing to weight train to improve muscle strength and create a well-balanced body. Weight training is exercise that involves using heavy objects such barbells or dumbbells to train muscles and thereby improve physical strength.
Although individuals have different physical conditions, people use the same exercise equipment and methods and perform the same amount of exercise. In this case, although people exercise, the efficiency of the exercise may be low, or health problems may occur due to excessive exercise.
In addition, it is very tiresome for people to record the amount of every exercise they have performed, and people easily forget how much exercise they have performed. Thus, people tend to neglect recording their exercise. That is, it is difficult for individuals to check the amount of exercise and exercise methods.
The above-described background art is technical information that the inventor had or learned when or while inventing the present invention and may not be publicly known before the filing of the present patent application.